Plum
Plum is a reoccurring character in Bravest Warriors. She is a purple alien girl (specifically, a Merewif) who speaks with a slight accent and is a close friend to Chris, Beth, and Danny. She is possibly the same age as the Bravest Warriors, 16. Chris, Danny, and Wallow like her a lot although it isn't entirely clear if all of them love her due to the attraction the Merewif species gain regardless. She first appeared in the comic, and now the animated series with her first appearance in the episode "Gas-Powered Stick". She is considered the 5th unofficial member of the team due to how close she is to the Bravest Warriors. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Chris Kirkman has kissed Plum various times in the series, more often in the 4th season. Personality Plum is sweet and perky to those around her. Despite her innocent personality, she can stand up for herself, and doesn't accept rudeness, and also isn't afraid to state what's on her mind, as she demonstrated in "Mexican Touchdown" when she explains to Danny that she isn't attracted to him. Plum is best friends with Beth. She has a double ancient personality that lives in her second brain, though class="infobox" border=1 align=right width=250 cellpadding=3 cellspacing=0 style="margin: 0 0 5px 1em; border: 1px #171717 solid; border-collapse: collapse; text-align: left; font-size: 90%" style="background: #FEA;" align="center" colspan="2" /Transcript Read transcript they do not get along. Appearance Plum is a pale, blue skinned sea creature, called a Merewif, with a mermaid tail that replaces her legs whilst swimming. She has short plum-colored hair with pink bangs and pink cheeks. She apparently has only three fingers and two toes. Plum wears a ripped pink shirt and pink skirt, and goes bare-foot. The x-ray of her skull in Gas-Powered Stick shows that her eyes are purple. In Mexican Touchdown she wore a black spy uniform with black shorts and black boots. In Hamster Priest she is seen wearing the same outfit from Gas-Powered Stick along with 2 other outfits: a black and purple commander dress and a black and purple jumpsuit. In Catbug's Away Team she wore a pink shirt with torn sleeves, red shorts, and red boots with a pink line at the top. In Merewif Tag she wears her original outfit but her hair is up in a ponytail. She is physically Chris for a short amount of time because they switched bodies. Weapons Bazooka.PNG GRoup.PNG Popcorn.PNG Plum_Helmet.png Plum has been seen wielding a bazooka and other large guns, but these are not staples in her combat. It is shown that she is able to transform into a more powerful form, as seen in "Mexican Touchdown". Relationships Impossibear Plum mistakes Impossibear as being Wallow's dog, and finds him adorable at first, but quickly changes her opinion of him after he whacks her across the legs with the Gas-Powered Stick given to him by the Emotion Lord, calling him a jerk. Beth Plum and Beth are best friends. Beth worries about bringing her over due to the guys constantly trying to gain her affection. In the episode "Gas-Powered Stick", Plum shows anger towards the Emotion Lord for giving Chris the ability to watch Beth. Chris Plum has a crush on Chris, though is unclear if Chris feels the same way. Even though Chris has a crush on Beth, he has been shown to like Plum as well. Examples of this are in Gas-Powered Stick when Chris shares how he obviously enjoyed their kiss and when Plum asked him, "So do you want me to just give up?" Chris replied, "Not really." Chris is shown to be rather nervous around her at first, however, afterwards he can talk to her normally. Chris only stuttered when they first met at the beginning of the episode. In Hamster Priest, Plum and Chris are seen french kissing, though this may be part of Beth's headache from her dad. Danny Danny has a huge crush on Plum, and competes with Wallow for her attention. While she is aware of his affection (in his constant attempts to impress her) and is flattered by it at first, she only returns affection toward Chris. In the episode "Mexican Touchdown," Danny tried impressing Plum by protecting her from harm using his body, causing himself much pain. After a while she told him to stop hurting himself for her. At that point, Danny thought it was because she is in love with him and she couldn't stand to see him get hurt, but Plum told him it was actually because she was not attracted to Danny and that she was tired of watching him hurt himself to impress her. Danny then said his life wasn't worth living anymore but then he realized that if he no longer has to worry about impressing Plum, then he was now free and no longer had to hurt himself, and no longer had to worry about impressing Plum. After that, however, he lost his memory of what happened and to him it seemed as if it never happened and he still is infatuated by Plum. Though she flatly tells him she's not attracted to him, she gives Danny all the credit for defeating the Galorian Tear-Sucker, showing while she is not attracted to him, she does care about him. Wallow Wallow and Danny are in a similar boat in regards to Plum. They both constantly try to impress her and although she is flattered by this, her only love interest is Chris. Emotion Lord Emotion Lord and Plum have a mysterious relationship. In Gas-Powered Stick she appears to have unexplained anger toward him, and she retrieves and crushes the peach pit he indirectly gave to Chris and gave him a stern look. Strangely, despite Emotion Lord's powerful abilities, he actually shows fear toward Plum (i.e. hiding in a washing machine after she glared at him). This may be because in the episode "Ultra Wankershim", when Chris look into the future, he sees a vision of Plum in a mentally unstable raging state. Plum shows anger towards the Emotion Lord for some reasons unknown, but may be revealed in later episodes. Concierge Plum has been seen talking to the concierge in Merewif Tag. In later episodes, the mysteriousness between herself, the Concierge, and the Emotion Lord might be revealed. The Concierge and Plum talk about how she ruined Chris' relationship with Beth. In issue 20 it is revealed that both of them are saving their timeline by ensuring that the damage done is fixed. In the season 4 episode Nice to Start Day Again, the Concierge is revealed to be Plum and Chris' son from the future. Evil Plum Plum has a doppelganger, like each of the Bravest Warriors do, and like Wallow she is madly in love with hers. Peach Plum meet Peach during the adventures in the comics and was quickly impressed and enamored with Peach's talents. It was revealed later in the comics that two started a long distance relationship and the two were officially dating by the time of the Space Shark. So far the relationship is still going strong and well. Quince Quince is Plum's ex-girlfriend from her home planet. She first appeared in season 4.CATBUG WHLIE IN THE SECRETS Episode Appearances Major Roles *Gas-Powered Stick *Mexican Touchdown *Hamster Priest *Merewif Tag *Himmel Mancheese Minor Roles *Ultra Wankershim (Cameo in the Chris' Premonition) *Catbug's Away Team *The Parasox Pub (Mentioned) Comic Book Appearances *Issue 1 *Issue 2 *Issue 3 *Issue 5 *Issue 6 *Issue 7 *Issue 8 *Issue 9 *Issue 14 Trivia * She is the 5th Bravest Warrior (unofficially). *She has a crush on Chris. *In the episode, "Gas-Powered Stick," when Plum and Chris kiss, Chris sees her second brain before Plum extracts the peach pit that endowed Chris with X-Ray vision. *In the original character pitch, her name was "Annie Pi", and she was an Emotion Lord. *She thought Impossibear was Wallow's dog. *In the episode "Ultra Wankershim" Chris had a vision of Plum angry with glowing purple eyes and tentacles. **Which was later revealed to be Plum in "Mexican Touchdown" attacking the Tear Sucker. **It was also revealed that she is part memory donk. *She is the first and only character in the animated series to be shown as both a female and male. *Plum is bisexual. Gallery The full gallery for Plum can be viewed at Plum/Gallery PLUM.PNG Plum GPS.jpg Plum.jpg Plum Concept.png Bw_plum_design500_flynn.png 13-154eb33bce.jpg Plum Helmet.png tumblr_n198aoxY8C1so49byo1_1280.jpg|Plum in her mermaid form. tumblr_n087atayj11so49byo1_1280.jpg tumblr_muil2oWv7O1so49byo1_1280.jpg 0708edbe62e50d59a1d1a519aff30743.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters